2004
]] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2004'. Shows Series premieres * January 11 - Drake & Josh * April 3 - Danny Phantom premieres after that year's Kids' Choice Awards * September 12 - Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and Unfabulous Series finales * June 8 - Rugrats * June 12 - The Wild Thornberrys * August 2 - Rocket Power * August 8 - The Brothers Garcia * October 11 - SpongeBob SquarePants (only to be renewed at the last minute after the movie) Specials * May 7 - The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Movies Theatrical * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Lemony Snicket's a Series of Unfortunate Events Made-for-TV * July 9 - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: "Win, Lose, and Kaboom" * July 23 - The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers Books * January 6 ** Blast from the Past ** Love Struck! ** Timmy Turner's Top-Secret Notebook ** Fairly Odd Jokes ** Up All Night ** Lemonade with a Twist * June 29 - A Really Big Wish * August 31 - Timmy's School Survival Handbook * September - Too Many Turners * September 28 - In a Tizzy Over Turkey Albums * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: Music from the Movie and More Video games * September 8 - The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown (GameCube and PlayStation 2) * September 14 - The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown (Windows) * September 20 - The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown (Game Boy Advance) * October 19 - All Grown Up!: Express Yourself * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Home video releases * January 6 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Seascape Capers (VHS and DVD) * January 27 - Blue's Clues: Classic Clues (VHS and DVD) * February 3 - The Fairly OddParents: Superhero Spectacle (VHS and DVD) * March 9 - SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob Goes Prehistoric (VHS and DVD) * May 11 ** Invader Zim - Volume 1: Doom Doom Doom (DVD) ** Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (VHS and DVD) * May 25 - Blue's Clues: Blue Talks (VHS and DVD) * June 1 - SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeGuard on Duty (VHS and DVD) * July 27 - Rocket Power: Island of the Menehune (VHS and DVD) * August 10 - Blue's Room: Snacktime Playdate (VHS and DVD) * August 31 ** All Grown Up!: Lucky 13 (VHS and DVD) ** Invader Zim - Volume 2: Progressive Stupidity (DVD) * September 28 - Blue's Clues: Bluestock (VHS and DVD) * October 5 ** The Amanda Show - Volume 1: Amanda, Please! (VHS and DVD) ** The Amanda Show - Volume 2: The Girls' Room (VHS and DVD) ** The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (VHS and DVD) * October 12 - Invader Zim - Volume 3: Horrible Holiday Cheer (DVD) * October 19 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 2nd Season (DVD) * October 26 - Blue's Clues: ABCs, 123s And More DVD Collection * November 2 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge for Hire (VHS and DVD) * November 16 - All Grown Up!: O'Brother! (VHS and DVD) * November 23 - As Told by Ginger: The Wedding Frame (VHS and DVD) 2004